Galvanic isolation between circuit components and transmission of data and power across an isolation barrier is sometimes provided for safety and/or data integrity considerations. Some isolated DC-DC converters include a driver that drives a primary winding of a transformer to transmit power to a secondary winding of the transformer across an isolation barrier.